Arrepentimiento
by AgHnA
Summary: ¿Han escuchado la frase uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde?. Esta es la historia sobre este ARREPENTIMIENTO
1. Prólogo

_"Wiiiiiiii por fin pude subirla ha estado abandonada n.n espero que les guste"_

_"LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO SOLO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE"_

**_NARUHINA_**

**Prologo**

Nacemos, y vivimos para marcar una diferencia entre nosotros, una diferencia que con el tiempo es olvidada, pero para mí no tiene ningún sentido, ¿de que sirve marcar la diferencia si ella no está conmigo?, ¿Cómo te sentirías si dañaras a la persona que siempre confió en ti?.

Aun recuerdo ese día hace 6 años como si fuera ayer, traicione su confianza cuando ella me dio su apoyo incondicionalmente, cuando ella me confesó sus sentimientos arriesgando su vida, no cambio conmigo a un cuando jamás le di una respuesta ya que siempre estuve enamorado de Sakura, ahora veo que cometí un gran error, recuerdo cada lagrima derramada por mi culpa, ver esos hermosos ojos color perla empañados por el llanto ¿Han escuchado la frase uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde?.Es lo que me paso, jamás la vi y siempre estuvo para mí, pero como siempre no me di cuenta y estuve cegado por un amor no correspondido.

Hace 7 años Sakura me rechazo, y me di cuenta que no me correspondería, estuve varios meses deprimido, pero algo me calmo mi tristeza, me salvo de mi lamento eterno en el cual yo vivía. Su pelo es largo cayendo por sus hombros hasta su espalda como cascada de color negro azulado, sus hermosos ojos únicos, parecidos a 2 perlas con un brillo inigualable, su carácter tan tímido y su pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, y para qué negarlo con un hermoso cuerpo, ella me reconforto fue mi amiga en tiempos difíciles y al final caí preso de su amor, y empecé a salir con ella, y así paso un año de nuestra relación, un día Sakura apareció diciéndome qué lo había pensado y que realmente me quería y le gustaría ser mi novia, ante esas palabras fue como si un nuevo mundo se formara ante mí y olvide todo lo vivido con ella, todo ese año fue como si nunca existiera, y al final me fui con Sakura, pero poco después de eso mi mundo se derrumbo, cuando le intente explicarle a ella que estaba con Sakura no se lo tomo muy bien, un año de una relación no se olvida tan fácilmente, se que cometí un grave error, pero jamás me arrepentiré de ese año que viví con ella, el mejor de mi vida, aun cuando m hayan nombrado Hokage no se compara a ser querido por una persona, aun recuerdo sus caricias y su cuerpo debajo del mío, cuando nos entregamos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, sentir por primera vez que es estar en el cielo, pero ahora estoy solo, después de hablar con ella de Sakura no la volví a ver más, poco después me entere que su clan la desterró y el motivo me lleno de culpa.

Esa noche ella vino conmigo para buscar mi apoyo, pero a cambio yo la desprecie, le dije que aun amaba a Sakura, y que no podía vivir en una mentira con ella, la verdad jamás me esperaría que Hinata me diera una cachetada bien merecida por supuesto, y enojada me reclamó pensando qué yo había jugando con ella y se marcho, La razón que dio su clan por su expulsión fue qué ella se negó a que le pusieran el sello del pájaro enjaulado, ahí fue cuando la culpa me comía y poco después al no saber nada de el paradero de ella y por saber que tenía el byakugan sin ser sellado el consejo de Konoha voto por su exilio, ahora es buscada cómo una criminal en el libro bingo, todo eso era por mi culpa, pero Sakura me dijo que no me preocupara, que al final ella era muy débil, y los Ambus lograrían traerla de vuelta, antes qué alguien la asesinara, eso en parte me tranquilizaba pero así paso un año completo y ella jamás apareció, en ese tiempo logre traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero este hecho afecto mucho en mi vida, Sakura me dejo por Sasuke, de alguna u otra forma no la culpo ya que le hice lo mismo a ella, muchos dicen que siente cabeza, qué jamás volverá porque está muerta, qué no pudo haber durado mucho tiempo fuera de la protección de Konoha, que al final me rinda y consiga a una chica para casarme, pero yo creo en ella, sigo en su espera después de 6 años, en espera de la llegada de **Hinata Hyuga.**

CONTINUARA…


	2. Extrañandote

Primero que nada quisiera pedir perdon por la horrible tardanza no he tenido ni tiempo para respirar pero con los ratos libres escribo un poco segundo no importa cuando me tarde terminare mi historia espero que les guste ya esta en proceso el tercer capitulo

**EXTRAÑANDOTE**

El sol amenazaba con salir y un nuevo día comenzaba en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, mientras algunos rayos de luz se colaban por una ventana, llegando a los ojos de un cierto rubio, que dormía plácidamente, haciendo que este se moviera incómodamente en su cama para después gritar a la nada –**ya voy ya voy- **claramente fastidiado. Perezosamente se levanto de la cama demostrando que solo dormía con unos bóxers y un pequeño gorrito que ha tenido desde niño, con pasos cansados fue dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha mientras en el camino iba desasiéndose de la ropa que le quedaba hasta quedar si nada ya dentro de la ducha. Al terminar su baño salió de este con 2 toallas una cubriendo su cintura para abajo y con la otra secando su rubio cabello que por el momento escurrían gotas de agua. **–Bien es hora de ir a trabajar-** se decía mientras que ahora ya su rostro no mostraba sueño y se podrían apreciar unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, su nombre Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y actualmente el Sexto Hokage.

Dentro de una torre más específicamente en una oficina Naruto se encontraba firmando y sellando papeles claramente demostrando una cara de fastidio, cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta

–**adelante-**

**-Naruto-**

**-Hola Sakura-chan-**

aun cuando ella le hizo mucho daño jamás cambio con ella, el siempre veía que desde un principio fue su culpa, ya que acepto un amor que siempre supo que era imposible, y por una idea de estupidez perdí a Hinata, y de nuevo esos recuerdos nublaron su mente, recordando la noche que se entregaron, sintiendo su piel contra la suya, sintiendo cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, escuchando cada gemido que ella soltaba tímidamente, sentir la textura de su piel en su boca y sentir sus pe….

-**¡Naruto!- **un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

–** q…q. que pasa-**

**-¿Por qué estas todo rojo?-**

**-¿HE? No no por nada- **el solo rio nerviosamente mientras que Sakura lo miraba confundida. Realmente tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo la extrañaba.

-**y dime Sakura-chan que se te ofrece-**Sakura se quedo pensativa y chasqueo los dedos

**-Bueno Sasuke me dijo que el plazo se está acabando, y que solo te quedan unos meses por qué no…- **Pero fue interrumpida

–**Olvídalo Sakura-**

**-Pero si no lo haces-**

**-Se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer y confío en que llegue antes de que se termine el plazo- **Ella solo agacho la mirada sabía que era inútil hablar con él sobre ese tema y si no fuera por ella esto no estuviera sucediendo.

De repente se escucho que la puerta se abría y ambos giraron la vista, frente a ellos estaba el Sasuke Uchiha.

-**Sakura veo que ya estás aquí-** ante la mirada de la peli rosa supuso lo que estaba pasando –**Dime Dobe ya asentaste cabeza o sigues siendo un Dobe y sigues esperando a la Hyuga-**

**-Tu más que nadie sabe que siempre cumplo lo que digo-**

**-Ja por eso eres un Dobe-**

**-Y tu un teme ¿no?-**

**-Dobe- -Teme-**

**-Dobe-**

**-Teme**

**- **Sakura solo observaba siempre era lo mismo con ese par.

Mientras tanto afuera de la aldea se divisaban 3 sombras, 2 se veían más o menos de la misma altura mientras que la tercera era más pequeña al parecer de algún niño

**–Parece que la aldea nunca cambiara a excepción de los rostros tallados, los últimos 2 no estaban cuando yo m fui- **por un momento hubo silencio hasta que contestaron

–**Cuando yo la deje no estaba el ultimo rostro- **De repente una pequeña voz hizo que las otras 2 sombras dejaran de observar la aldea y bajaran su rostro hacia la pequeña.

–**Mami tenemos que pasar por aquí-**

**-Si cariño ¿te molesta?-**

**-No pero siento que a ti si-**

**-Tienes razón aquí es donde nací-**

**-Entonces el esta…-**

**-Si él está aquí no me gustaría pasar pero ya no tenemos los suficientes recursos para avanzar al siguiente pueblo, solo compraremos lo indispensable y nos iremos de aquí-**

**-Si mami-**

**-**_("A sí que después de todo lograste tu sueño Uzumaki Naruto")-_

Por un momento Naruto se distrajo volteando a la ventana

-**¿Naruto? ¿qué sucede?-**

**-Es solo que… creí haber escuchado que alguien decía mi nombre- **De repente la risa de Sasuke interrumpió a todos, cuando pudo calmarse hablo aun con la sonrisa en su cara

–**Creo que tanto trabajo te está afectando necesitas unas vacaciones Dobe-**

**-Mira Teme mis únicas vacaciones serán cuando tenga mi luna de miel-**

**-Entonces si te vas a casar-**

**-Claro Teme pero solo con una sola persona-**

**-Vale vale creo que para que eso pase primero moriré- **Naruto solo le dedico una cara de pocos amigos

–**Bueno cambiemos de tema como está el pequeño Itachi- **Ambos sonrieron

–**Bien Dobe gracias por preguntar está a punto de cumplir sus 5 años- **Naruto sonrió nostálgicamente

–**Si ambos me dieron la sorpresa de que Sakura estaba embarazada de ti antes de que volvieras a la aldea- **ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario del rubio

- **Lo lamento Dobe creo que te debí informar que quería regresar a la aldea pero cuando me entere que Madara estaba detrás de todo esto no quería arriesgarlos, cuando me entere de que Sakura estaba embarazada debíamos de ocultarlo así que Sakura te pidió que volvieras con ella para ocultarlo, si hubiera sabido que estabas con Hinata yo no-**

**-No te preocupes teme, yo tuve la culpa, si realmente hubiera estado seguro de mis sentimientos no hubiera dejado a Hinata, pero estaba confundido, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde, le dije cosas hirientes cuando ella necesitaba mi apoyo-**

Por un momento el semblante de Naruto se volvió distante y triste, ambos se sintieron culpables, por mantener todo escondido hicieron sufrir a su mejor amigo, ellos se tenían el uno al otro, y a su pequeño hijo, pero él no tenía a nadie, por proteger a su primogénito le arrebataron su felicidad tal vez lo correcto hubiera sido comentarle a Naruto y que llegara a un acuerdo con Hinata, y todo esto no hubiera pasado. De repente la cara de Naruto cambio a la de siempre

–**Pero no me hagan caso eso ya está en el pasado- **y les mostro una gran sonrisa que como siempre ambos sabían que era falsa

En las calles de Konoha una pareja caminaba,

-**Oye Sasuke no crees que deberíamos buscar a Hinata, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir Naruto solo-**

**-Tienes razón pero será difícil saber dónde está, después de 6 años no sabemos, podría estar muerta-**Sakura lo miro enojada

–**No digas eso ella tiene que estar viva, de lo contrario jamás podría mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo- **Sakura agacho la cabeza tristemente

- **De acuerdo, Sakura ve a casa, yo iré a los alrededores de la aldea, a ver si alguien recuerda a verla visto y después pedir un escuadrón ambu, para buscarla, no le digas a Naruto lo más probable es que no quiera que la busquemos, el quiere que ella regrese por su cuenta**- Sakura solo asintió, y Sasuke desapareció de su vista.

Cuando llego a las afueras de la aldea detuvo su paso y comenzó a caminar, fue cuando se encontró con 3 personas con gabardinas cubriendo todo su cuerpo y cara, para Sasuke era frustrante no poder ver ni conocer el rostro de la gente, pero aun así no le parecieron sospechosos, parecía una familia como él, Sakura y su pequeño, eran 2 personas mayores con un niño o niña que solo iban de paso, hasta que paso cerca y alcanzo a leer los labios de uno de ellos

**-Uchiha Sasuke**

**By AgHnA**


End file.
